User blog:Pat141elite/PE Proposal:Kavaxas
Has anyone enjoyed their Holidays? My next proposal, and my final of the year is Kavaxas from the fifth season of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012). What is the work? Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is an American 3D rendered computer animated television series based on the fictional superhero team. It aired on Nickelodeon in the United States from September 29, 2012 to November 12, 2017 It was produced by Nickelodeon Animation Studio. The fifth season, Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is the final installment of the 2012 TMNT series. Following Splinter's death and the Super Shredder's destruction at the hands of Leonardo, the Turtles, April O'Neil, Casey Jones and Karai have all moved on with their daily lives. Leo takes on even more responsibility as sensei. However, Tiger Claw and an underground cult dedicated to the Foot Clan have plans to bring back the Shredder, with the help of a Demodragon named Kavaxas. Who is the villain? Kavaxas is the main antagonist of the first four episodes of the series. He is the ruler of the Netherworld. He is an immensely powerful Demodragon who desires to unleash his demonic army on the world and destroy humanity. What did he do? Tiger Claw, desiring to revive Shredder from the dead after he was killed by Leonardo, performs a summoning ritual after he had captured the Ninja Turtles, April O'Neil, and Casey Jones. He activated a seal in middle of altar and read a chant a scroll and the portal activated and fire burst through out the room. Kavaxas appeared, but immediately upon arrival, he turned on Tiger Claw and attacked him with his fire breath, however, Tiger Claw holds up the Seal of the Ancients and Kavaxas is forced to obey him. Tiger Claw then orders Kavaxas to attack the Turtles, April and Casey and give them a slow, painful death. Kavaxas then attacks the Turtles and completely overpowers them, with his skin being so tough that Leonardo's swords break on contact and April's psychic powers not even phasing him due to him not being from their reality. Kavaxas tries to kill Leonardo, but Michelangelo throws a smoke bomb in his face and they escape and before he gives chase, Tiger Claw holds up the seal and states that he doesn't want him out of sight. After escaping, the Turtles, April and Casey reflect on their fight with Kavaxas and Michelangelo remarks that he's even more powerful than Super Shredder. As they are talking, Tiger Claw asks Kavaxas if he has the power required to grant his greatest wish; reviving Shredder. After Fishface retrieves Rahzar's body from the bottom of the ocean, Kavaxas performs a ritual to bring him back to life. Kavaxas then explains that he requires the Shredder's heart (which contains his soul) and the Kuro Kabuto (which contains his mental energy) in order to revive Shredder from the dead. Kavaxas later bursts into Shredder's old lair with Rahzar and Tiger Claw in order to retrieve the Kuro Kabuto and mercilessly kills Hattori Tatsu by draining his soul. Kavaxas then breaths fire at the Turtles in order to kill them, but April blocks the attack with her psychic powers. After recovering the Kuro Kabuto, Tiger Claw and Kavaxas set out to find Shredder's heart which was in Don Vizioso's position. Later, Tiger Claw and Kavaxas attempt to retrieve the heart only to be confronted by the Turtles and their allies. They managed to play keep away with the seal of the ancients from Kavaxas while Mikey lured Tiger Claw away. April then tries to control Kavaxas but doesn't have enough power to do so. Eventually though Tiger Claw regains the seal and control of Kavaxas. Kavaxas then steals the heart and with everything they need they finally revive Shredder. What Tiger Claw and the others didn't know is that the walking corpse Shredder was really under Kavaxas's control and was only using him to get rid of the seal. After the seal is destroyed Kavaxas then unleashes the ghosts of the underworld to destroy the world. The turtles, April, Casey, Karai, Leatherhead, and the ghost of Splinter gather together to thwart his plans. Eventually, Mikey spots the broken seal and uses chewed up gum to fix it. Much to Kavaxas's surprise the seal worked on him and Mikey orders him to stop his attack with Kavaxas obeying him. He is then sent back to the underworld along with Shredder by Mikey's order. Mitigating Factors Since this guy is the cartoon's closest equivalent of Satan, so there's really nothing positive about Kavaxas to begin with. And his very existence proves that he is just as eviler than Shredder of all people, and even used him as his zombie servant rather than heeding to Tiger Claw's wish to get payback on the turtles and plays Tiger Claw like a fiddle. Heinous Standards In general TMNT 2012 is by no means devoid of lighthearted moments but still is one of the darkest superhero cartoon series within the TMNT franchise, as the following villains here had their own share of heinous standards. In-story and System standards Starting with Shredder, every version of Shredder is the Darth Vader Clone in the TMNT franchise. The 2012 series takes this to a whole new level. 2012 Shredder's bitter rivalry with Splinter goes way back to a love triangle with one woman, Tang Shen. Also, he's a terrible father to Karai which also doesn't help anything. When Hamato Yoshi ends up turning into a rodent-humanoid creature who would become the mentor to the Turtles we all know, Shredder would go to the extremes to bring Splinter down no matter what, even if it meant letting the Triceratons destroy the Earth, and even sacrificing his own humanity as he became Super Shredder. However, for some reason, this Shredder was never considered as a Complete Monster/Pure Evil is that after he was revived as an undead, Shredder apparently came to terms with the weight of his sins and having no place in the world of living and turned against Kavaxas. Kraang Prime's very existence is what drove the Triceratons into destroying the Earth. He used the Kraang to invade or destroy planets before targeting Earth. Kraang Prime then spent thousands of years experimenting on and torturing human beings in an attempt to terraform Earth into another Dimension X. Using New York City as a petri dish, Kraang Prime repeatedly attacked and tried to turn the city into a giant colony of mutants, and eventually succeeded and transported millions of mutated citizens to Dimension X 2012 Rat King also does worse than Shredder, especially towards Splinter, going as far as to brainwash him into turning against the Turtles. After another defeat, Rat King later returns again, kidnaps several civilians, including a couple of teenagers and a small girl, and plans to experiment on them, trying to turn them into human rat hybrids. However his first attempt results in a creature that is deformed, immobile and in constant pain, but that does not deter him from continuing his experiments. Also, despite his supposed kinship with his rats, he has no problem experimenting on them and is willing to sacrifice them to gain an advantage over one of his enemies. Even after Falco dies, he continues to torment Splinter in a final attempt to drive him insane. As for Kavaxas, the fact that he represents the Faustian devil archetype, as shown when he makes a deal with one of the characters to get what he wants (i.e., revive Shredder). Little what Tiger Claw know that Kavaxas tricks him into achieving three tasks - claim the soul of a powerful warrior (Tatsu) before claiming the Kuro Kabuto, revive an evil powerful warrior (Shredder) after killing a number of Mafia goons before retrieving Shredder's heart, and break the seal that keeps him held back. And once all three were achieved, Kavaxas made no hesitation betraying Tiger Claw once he starts Armageddon. Final Verdict Dear Lord, this guy is basically Evolt in a kids cartoon. The fact that he has the category (but not yet given a proper approval), Kavaxas needs to be approved. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals